Epilepsy is a devastating neurological disorder that is characterized by recurrent seizures, often of an unknown cause, which affects approximately 1% of the world's population. A large fraction of epileptic patients suffers from seizures that are refractory to anti-epileptic drugs (AEDs). In the case of intractable temporal lobe epilepsy, surgical resection helps to reduce the seizures but the rate of complete remission is low (<50%) and is not ideal because cognitive comorbidities may arise from removing brain tissue. As a result, a significant fraction of individuals remain medically intractable. The underlying cause of epilepsy is believed to arise from a defect in the excitation-inhibition (E/I) balance of cortical circuits. Forebrain GABAergic interneurons are the primary source of inhibition in the telencephalon and various lines of evidence indicate their importance in epilepsy. There is an ongoing need for new compositions and methods for modulating that activity of the GABAergic interneurons to provide prophylaxis/and or therapy for seizures associated with epilepsy or disorders where the controlled alteration of inhibitory drive may be beneficial. The present disclosure addresses these needs.